Loving You Is Easy
by wolfewrites
Summary: Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected place between the most unexpected people.
1. Prologue

_**So I'm starting a new story alongside my other one; I'm currently stuck on deciding whether to leave it at chapter 3 or carry on. While I'm deciding what to do with my other story I thought I'd start with a new idea. I literally have no idea where I'm taking this… I'm basically a sucker for love stories, so I'm using my own characters and my favourite TV show characters to create something. **_

_**The prologue might be a little weird it's an old blog post I wrote but I thought I'd post it anyway, I'm currently working on chapter 1 but who knows?**_

_***Unfortunately I don't own any of casualty***_

Love is not seeing that person for so long that you can't breathe. Not being able to live without them there because they are your light in dark places. It's when you see them after such a long time that all you want to do is run and hug them, never let them go.

Love is about sharing all your emotions with that one person. Whether it be crying all over their shoulder or vice versa. It's about laughing for so long that you forget what you're laughing about.

Love is about loving that special person no matter what. Whether they're walking around in a million dollar suit or dress, or in old pyjamas.

Love is about loving them for who they are. Feeling that they're the only person you feel comfortable around. That they are the only person that knows you inside and out.

Love is about patience. No matter how annoying they are, it's sticking by them through everything. Despite the 4am calls because of forgotten time differences or them waking you up, getting into your bed because they can't sleep.

Love is thinking about them for every second of every day. It's daydreaming about them… as cringey as it sounds nut I think I'm already past that.

Love is dancing in your underwear around the kitchen because in that moment you don't care about anything else other than each other.

Love is about getting locked out in the rain but instead of sheltering you dance. It's then about looking after each other because you got so cold you're now ill…. Typical.

Love is about sticking with them through the thick and thin. No matter what happens you know you will always support them because even if it is hard at times you know it will be all worth it in the end.

Love is about promises. It's about remembering promises you made to each other years ago and never breaking them because they mean something.

Love is about trust. It's about being able to tell them absolutely everything, all of your secrets knowing they will be safe forever.

Love is about that secret language that no one else knows about. Where moving a certain body part can communicate something to the other person. Where you can tell just by looking at their eyes what they're thinking and feeling.

Love is about adventure. Singing at the top of your lungs, speeding down the road not knowing where the hell you're going. It's about feeling free once in a while, hopping on a train and just getting off when you feel like it.

Love is about the secret glances across the room. It's about the special moments you share with no one else but them.

Love is about the arguments, you only argue because you love each other so much. You always want the best for the other person.

Love is about the laughs and the inside jokes that no one knows about. It's about laughing until you start crying and you've nearly wet yourself.

Love is about wanting to spend the rest of your life with that one person.

_**Yeah so that's that… I've got my own character all sorted but I'm currently deciding whether I want this story to be revolved around Cal or Ethan?**_

_**Please leave a review and let me know who you want it to be and if you have any ideas for this story?**_

_**Thank you, hope you have a nice day!:)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**So I finally wrote chapter one for this and a long one it turned out to be. Probably a bit cheesy but who cares I'm a sucker for a love story. I decided to base this around Ethan just because I find him easier to write for and someone asked in the reviews. To clear it up the paragraphs in the chapters will alternate so if its starts with Ethan, the second para will be Iris, then Ethan and so on.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_***Unfortunately I don't own any of casualty***_

To say that it had been a bad morning was a vast understatement in Ethan's mind. So many things managed to come together in one morning to make him wish he could just go back to bed and hide under the duvet. He was already irritable from waking up at 7:30am, due to not enough sleep thanks to Cal and Taylor's night time escapades. Seriously he really wish he'd bought an apartment that had thicker walls. Everything onwards from waking up just got to him; the first thing was having to clean his brother's dirty clothes off the bathroom floor… Obviously he was too incapable to do it himself. The second thing was managing to drop half a box of cereal on the floor. He just decided that skipping breakfast was the best option because by the time he'd cleaned it up he was going to have to set off for work anyway. Cal had sprung on him late last night that he wanted the car that they shared because he was taking Taylor out on his day off, leaving Ethan with no other option but to walk the 20 minutes into work. The third thing was watching Cal and Taylor smother each other while he cleaned up. Not that he had a problem with Taylor she was a nice enough girl and obviously had the patience of a saint considering she was still with Cal… he might have to ask her advice on that later on. He was glad Cal had found someone that he could be with for more than one night but he was jealous. Jealous because he'd never really had a proper girlfriend… hell he'd never ever been in love with anyone. He was jealous that Cal had that and he didn't. Growing up and being in high school hadn't been the greatest time of his life. He was short, clever and different all the things that screamed we need to bully this kid. So that's what happened they'd call him a "nerd" for being clever, push him around and make him feel beyond small. This left little time to have a girlfriend… he didn't even really have any friends. So when he finally got out of that hell hole and into university he decided he would definitely make more time and put more effort into making friends. Although through the course of university he made some friends and had a few girlfriends, nothing ever lasted. Medicine is a demanding course and studying soon took over any time to socialize that he had. He drifted away from his group of friends. He'd always felt quite lonely really he never really had anyone around him growing up… no one really stuck round for enough time. This particular morning he felt like he had the right to sulk around a bit. He glanced at the clock only to realise that he'd been in deep thought for at least 5 minutes and would most probably be late. He quickly finished clearing up, made himself a coffee in his travel mug, plugged his headphones in and ran out of the door. He'd been walking for around 10 minutes when he realised he'd actually probably over estimated how long it was going to take him to get there. If only he had stayed in bed a little bit longer. He knew for a fact it was only going of take him 5 more minutes from where he was and it was only 8:30. He didn't have to be there for another 15 minutes. He decided to slow down his pace too take time to drink his coffee as he walked through the scenic park.

Iris hated Monday mornings, she longed to stay in bed that little bit longer but today could not be one of those Mondays. Instead of lying in she was currently dragging herself out of bed at 8am and was not enjoying it. Just waking up to the look of her undecorated tiny studio apartment full of boxes from moving in made her want to burst into glittering tears. When she imagined coming out of university she imagined moving to a house in the city, having her dream job in fashion and finding the love of her life. Life was not that easy nor simple. Instead she was not in the city but here in Holby where she didn't know anyone; having forced to take whatever work she could due to the good old debt the university had left her in. Her idea of a dream job was not working in a coffee shop/café for 8 hours Monday-Friday. You see she'd lived a pretty much perfect life until now, she was pretty sure this was now life's way of kicking her up the ass and telling her to grow up. She lived in a beautiful village growing up, it was true when they said there really was no place like home. She was one of the lucky kids, she was at the top of the social pyramid while growing up. She was the typical stereotypical popular girl who dates the school's football captain. She was pretty much a nightmare that got away with anything. She might not have been typically what you called smart but she was creative. She saw things in a different way, so different that it was special. That meant she got into her top university choice and she had the time of her life. She was the life and soul of the party yet still managed to get top grades. Now she had moved and she was no longer living in a bubble of social security where she knew everyone would love her and she'd get everything. So that's why now she needed to grow up, a lot. She got up had a quick shower, got dressed and did her make-up. She had just enough time to catch the news on the TV and make some toast only to get engrossed in a TV show afterwards. 8:35am… it was now 8:35am and she needed to be at work for 9:00am. She had no idea how she managed to just drift off into her own little world for 20 minutes. She quickly turned the TV off and scrambled to get her shoes on… damn laces. She grabbed her apartment keys and raced out of the door, she wasn't a runner but there was no way she was getting fired before she'd even started. She ran most of the way only to realise that maybe she hadn't been paying too much attention because she was pretty sure she was lost. She'd got a taxi to the coffee shop before she'd never walked there and she didn't know the area. She felt like a walking disaster, sometimes she wondered how she could be so disorganised and stupid. She carried on walking too embarrassed to stop a stranger and ask them. Then suddenly she spotted a familiar park her bearings became clear to her as she remembered passing there in the taxi and was 90% sure she could get to work on time if she sprinted. Thank God she thought there was no way she could afford to lose this job. She raced through the gate of the park and down the paved walkways not paying attention to anything other than getting there as quickly as possible.

The slow walk was nice considering what felt like the worst morning ever. It gave Ethan a chance to try and wake himself up before what would more than likely be a hectic shift as usual. The music distracted him yet but his thoughts still drifted to Cal and Taylor and the amazing time he bet they were having. Before he could delve deeper into his thoughts he felt something crash into him a full force knocking him to the ground and making his coffee fly into the air. After a few seconds of feeling completely disorientated he looked up to find the something was actually a someone. She looked completely panicked and for that moment Ethan felt sorry for her… that was before the pain in his nose became known from where her flailing arms had managed to hit him in the face. "Oh my God I am so sorry, I was in a rush I didn't see… Oh your nose is bleeding… Here" she said in a rush extending her hand towards him. Now Ethan did feel sorry for her despite the nose she really looked like she was terrified he was going to shout at her or something. He took her hand let her pull him up and onto a nearby empty bench as he clutched his nose with his other hand. "I have a tissue, I am so sorry again I didn't mean too" she handed him a tissue and cautiously sat next to him. "It's fine honestly, you clearly had somewhere important to be and clearly I was just in your way" he said chuckling. In that moment he realised that the girl who knocked into him clearly was in too much of a state to take the joke he made. He pulled the tissue away from his nose as he was almost certain it had stopped bleeding and turned back to her "I was only joking before, seriously it's fine". She looked at him again, this is when he finally saw her… he finally looked at her. She was beautiful, big brown eyes and gorgeous brown shiny hair; for a second he was kind of in awe of her until she started speaking. "Are you sure you're fine? What if your nose is broken? What if..?" she carries on babbling in a panicked tone. He really thought he needed to stop her as she was getting herself worked up over barely anything, he'd had worse. To stop her he did something completely out of character for him, he reached out and placed his hand on her arm; something he normally would have been incredibly uncomfortable with but for some reason he wasn't. She whipped her head up to look at him almost in surprise, "It's just a bit of blood, it's not broken trust me I'm a doctor so I would probably know if it was". He regretted it straight after maybe that was a bit cocky rather than reassuring but when he looked at her she was finally smiling. "Well at least if I'd of hurt you you'd have known what to do" she said giving out a loud laugh. He smiled back at her, the first genuine smile he'd felt he'd given in ages. "Yes I suppose, I'm Ethan" he said extending his hand to hers. She quickly took it and shook it "Iris, I mean my name's Iris I wasn't just pointing out flowers" she said nervously laughing. "I didn't think you were, don't worry" Ethan replied smirking. He then came to a sudden realisation… "How long have we been sat here? Because you were in a rush, don't you still need to get there?" The realisation came across her face, he saw her whip her phone out and check the time "Oh my God it's 8:55am there's no way I'm getting to work on time now... I'm going to lose this job before I've even started it" she said as she placed her head in her hands. Ethan looked at her with sympathy "I'm sure it will be fine, just explain to them what happened maybe?" She didn't look in the least bit comforted. He stood up and held a hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her up form where she slouched on the bench. "If it's any constellation I'm going to be late too" he said, she looked at him oddly and laughed "How was that meant to make me feel any better?" They both laughed for a few seconds only to realise they both did need to part ways. She picked her bag up once more and handed Ethan her phone. He looked utterly confused at the gesture; she giggled and said "Put your number in… I mean I guess I owe you coffee considering yours flew all over the floor". He quickly scramble his phone out of his pocket for her to do the same… he couldn't believe this was happening. He typed his number in and so did she they exchanged phones and smiled at each other. She started walking off and all he could do was watch her strut down the path. Suddenly she turned around "I'll text you sometime… maybe". He could clearly tell she was teasing. He watched her saunter down the paved paths before realising he really needed to get to work. He was going to be so late, at least half an hour late. He'd be lying if he wasn't slightly scared about the wrath of Connie Beauchamp's words that she would no doubt use on him when he finally turned up for work. Part of him struggled to care though, maybe today was going to better than he thought.

_**So this is chapter 1, I am currently already writing chapter 2 for this story. I have so many cute things planned for this story, that I'm excited. Don't think this love story is going to be easy though aha. **_

_**Anyway please leave a review!**_

_**Let me know what you thought about it and if you have any ideas on what you want to happen next.**_

_**Thank you, hope you have a nice day!:)**_


End file.
